Ce sera toujours Joy et Largo
by Dinou
Summary: Que se seraitil passé si Joy et Largo s’étaient mis ensemble après l’épisode l’héritier et que Diana était arrivé pour annoncer à Largo la naissance de Jack ?


Nério était mort. Cette nouvelle avait tout changé dans la vie de Largo car Nério lui avait légué toute sa fortune et tout son empire industriel. En plus il venait d'apprendre que Nério n'était pas son père adoptif, mais son vrai père. Pour lui toute sa vie basculait. (ça peut arriver !)

Deux mois auparavant il était avec Simon au monastère de Sarjevane pour se reposer. Largo se sentait bien dans ce monastère, il y avait passé quatre années (woua mama ! 4 ans là dedans et ben faut vraiment avoir la foi !) à étudier auprès des moines lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Et ce monastère avait représenté pendant un temps un sanctuaire pour lui.

Aujourd'hui le seul endroit où il était en paix était l'appartement qu'il possédait en haut de la tour du groupe W. Bien qu'au départ il ne voulait pas de cette vie, il commençait à s'y faire et puis il avait agrandit son cercle d'ami. Tout d'abord il y avait Simon, son meilleur ami depuis sept ans. C'était un ancien voleur que Largo avait rencontré sur la paillasse d'une prison et avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié et qu'il n'avait plus quitté, allant tous les deux au gré du vent et de leur humeur où ils voulaient. Aujourd'hui Simon dirigeait le service de sécurité du groupe W. Puis il y avait John Sullivan, bras droit et meilleur ami de Nério, qui se comportait avec Largo comme un père. Ensuite il y avait Monique, la troisième ex-femme de son père, quant à elle, elle jouait le rôle de la mère : c'est elle qui l'aide à choisir ses vêtements car une fois sortit du jean/basket Largo était un peu largué (ce n'est qu'un homme !), et elle était une bonne conseillère et savait écouté le jeune homme. Il y a aussi Georgi Kerenski, ancien agent du KGB, qui s'occupait de la sécurité de Largo bien au chaud du bunker où il faisait joujou à longueur de journée avec les merveilles d'informatiques que Largo avait mis à sa disposition (pire qu'un gosse le jour de Noël !). Et pour finir il y avait Joy. C'était un ancien agent de la CIA, elle avait évité que Largo ne se fasse tuer par Berdych qui était alors chef du département espionnage que Largo avait démantelé lorsqu'il avait repris la tête du groupe W. Et aujourd'hui, elle était en plus d'une amie fidèle, la femme de sa vie (rien que ça ?). Largo avait trouvé en Joy, au premier regard, la femme idéale pour partager sa vie : belle, intelligente, indépendante, avec un caractère bien trempé, qui se fichait royalement de son compte en banque et qui n'avait pas peur de le remettre à sa place lorsque c'était nécessaire. (eh oui ! ça c'est une femme ! elle l'envoie valser et il revient, elle l'a bien dressé le milliardaire !)

_Flash-back :_

_Largo était devenu légalement le PDG du groupe W, malgré tout ce que avait tenté de faire le conseil d'administration du groupe et la commission adriatique. Pour fêter ça Largo avait invité Simon, Joy, Kerenski, John et Monique à dîner dans des restaurants les plus chics de New York. Ils se retrouvèrent à 19h00 devant le groupe W. Evidemment Joy avait dit à Largo que ce n'était pas prudent et que s'il voulait fêter ça il pouvait le faire au penthouse, mais après lui avoir bien fait comprendre qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, elle avait cédé. John, Simon, Largo et Kerenski attendaient les dames. C'est Monique qui arriva la première dans une magnifique robe noire simple mais très élégante, on comprenait aisément que Nério ait été amoureux d'une femme pareil jusqu'à sa mort malgré les quelques conquêtes qu'il avait eut dans sa vie depuis leur divorce._

_L : « Monique, vous êtes magnifique ! Je ne comprends pas que Nério vous ait laissé partir ! » dit Largo sur un ton sincère. _(il ne va pas lui dire qu'elle est immonde et que son père a bien fait de la jeter!)

_M : « Merci Largo, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus ! Vous aussi messieurs ! » dit elle à l'intention des trois autres. _(faudrait pas les oublier non plus la Monique, ça doit être avec l'âge : elle devient sénile ! peut être que Nério lui a filer sa tumeur ? trop sympas dans ce cas l'ex mari !)

_Alors qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien, Joy arriva. Elle était tout simplement superbe : elle portait une robe longue bordeaux avec de fines bretelles qui laissait apparaître ses épaules nues et avec un léger décolleté. Lorsque Largo __la__ vit il resta bouche bée. Monique remarqua tout de suite l'inclination grandissante de Largo pour sa garde du corps alors elle décida de jouer les entremetteuses car elle avait bien remarqué que c'était réciproque._

_L : « Joy tu ravissantes ! » furent les seuls mots que Largo puisse dire. _(sur ce coup là il innove pas des masses, je l'ai connu plus loquace !)

_S : « Ouas ! Tu vas chavirer les cœurs ce soir ! »_

_Su : « Joy vous êtes resplendissante ! »_

_K : « Pas mal pour une capitaliste ! »_ (comment parler aux femmes par Georgie Kerenski !)

_M : « Je vous avait dit que cette robe vous irait à merveille ! » _(et on dit : merciiiiiiiiii Mooooooooonnnnniiiiiiiiiique !)

_J : « Merci ! » dit elle à l'intention de ces messieurs._

_L : « Bon, si nous allions dîner ! » dit Largo une fois s'être remis de la vision divine qu'il avait eut._

_Tous partirent direction le restaurant. Ils discutaient de tout et n'importe quoi, de la pluie et du beau temps. Simon racontait comment il avait rencontré Largo et les quatre cent coups qu'ils avaient faits ensemble. Joy n'écoutait que d'une oreille discrète ce qui se disaient, elle était trop occupée à regarder partout pour vérifier que personne ne voulait attenter à la vie de son patron. Largo, qui avait été placé à côté de Joy par le plus grand des hasards _(merci Monique !),_ vit que sa camarade de tablée travaillait au lieu de s'amuser._

_L : « Joy, personne ne va essayer de me tuer alors arrête ta surveillance ! » lui dit il à l'oreille pour que personne n'entende et pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise devant les autres. Joy le regarda et lui sourit. Monique vit que ces deux là ne sauterait jamais le pas si elle ne s'en mêlait pas un peu voir même beaucoup. _

_M: « Oh Largo ! Je fais une nouvelle soirée demain soir, tu pourrais venir ? »_

_L : « Bien sûr ! » lui répondit il content de l'invitation de Monique._

_M : « Evidemment accompagné ! Oh Joy vous êtes vous aussi invitée ! »_

_J : « Oh ! Euh… Merci… Je viendrai… » Joy ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. C'était la première fois qu'elle était conviée à ce genre de soirée pour autre chose que le boulot. « De toute façon je dois y aller puisque Largo y va. » rajouta t-elle._

_M : « Ah non ! Pas question ! Vous n'y allez pas pour travailler ! Pour une fois j'aimerais vous voir vous amusez ! Largo trouva quelqu'un pour vous remplacez, n'est ce pas Largo ? » lui demanda t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

_L : « Oui, Monique a raison ! Demain soir tu es de repos ! Simon et Kerenski s'occuperont de ma sécurité. »_

_Simon voulut protester mes Kerenski l'en empêcha, il avait compris ce qu'essayait de faire Monique et il se dit qu'il valait mieux que ces deux là se mettent ensemble maintenant au lieux de jouer au chat et à la souris pendant des semaines voir des mois quant à la personnalité plus que complexe de la jeune femme. _(et oui ! y en a un au moins qui se sert de son cerveau ! n'est ce pas Simon !)

_Le dîner se passa sans encombre. Vers minuit, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. Largo avait donné sa journée du lendemain à Joy pour qu'elle puisse prendre tout le temps de se préparer. Elle voulut protester, mais il lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Puis avant qu'elle ne s'en aille il la retint par le bras._

_L : « Joy ? »_

_J : « Oui ? »_

_L : « Si on allait à cette soirée ensemble ? Ca pourrait être sympas ? »_

_J : « Pourquoi pas ! Ca m'évitera les pervers ! »_

_L : « Et moi les nympho ! »_

_J : « Bien, on se retrouve où et quand ? »_

_L : « Je passe te prendre à 18h30 chez toi. » puis il partit. _(avec eux au moins ça traîne pas ! message perso : qu'en pense tu Vicky ? et toi Vanous ? non mais c'est vrai par rapport à deux personnes sur qui nous délirons dès que l'on se voit !)

_Joy se demandait pourquoi elle avait accepté aussi rapidement la proposition de Largo. C'était son patron, et elle se refusait à toute relation autre que professionnelle avec son patron. Mais, étrangement, elle ne voyait pas Largo comme un simple patron, et ça la troublait énormément._

_Lorsque Largo arriva à 18h30 devant chez Joy en limousine, il respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et alla sonner à la porte. Joy vint lui ouvrir et là il crut voir un ange : elle portait une magnifique longue robe blanche qui mettait en valeur les courbes généreuses de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux étaient remontés dans un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles. _

_L : « Wouah… » fut tout ce qu'il puisse dire._

_Joy sourit à la réaction de Largo._

_J : « Bon… On y va sinon Monique va nous tuer si on arrive en retard ! » _(ze excuse bidon !)

_Largo et Joy prirent la limousine direction la maison de Monique à Long Island. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent la presse était aux grilles de la propriété et quand ils sortirent de la voiture ils furent mitrailler par toute la presse people et les paparazzi environnant. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent ils firent une entrée remarquée : ils étaient parfaitement assortis ! Kerenski et Simon qui étaient déjà chez Monique eurent le souffle coupé en voyant arriver le couple, mais surtout Joy… Largo et elle ne se quittèrent pas de toute la soirée. Chose extraordinaire, Largo avait réussi à faire oublier son boulot à Joy, et ils étaient comme par hasard assis côte à côte à table. Pendant tous le repos ils parlèrent entre eux de chose et d'autre, se racontant leurs souvenirs plus ou moins douloureux avec leur père respectif. A la fin de la soirée, soit deux heures et demi du matin, Largo raccompagna Joy chez elle. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le pas de la porte de l'appartement de la jeune femme, Largo s'approcha doucement d'elle._

_J : « Je peux savoir ce que tu compte faire ? » bien qu'elle en ait une idée._ (ouais ouais ! moi aussi ! le fait que je sois l'auteur aide pas mal !)

_L : « Quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire depuis un certain temps et qui ne peut plus attendre ! » dit Largo en la regardant droit dans les yeux, avec un léger sourire coquin sur les lèvres. _

_Voyant que la jeune femme avait compris et allait dire quelque chose du genre « non il ne faut pas, on travaille ensemble » il l'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Joy était surprise, non du baiser, mais de la douceur dont pouvait faire preuve Largo. Donc elle ne le repoussa pas. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, faute d'oxygène, ils se regardèrent intensément dans les yeux, puis Largo embrassa Joy d'un chaste baiser et lui murmura :_

_L : « Bonne nuit et à demain… »_

_Et il partit en direction de sa limousine laissant Joy sur le pas de sa porte. Il avait préféré faire les choses doucement, il ne voulait pas la brusquer, et encore moins aller trop vite ce qui aurait pu faire fuir Joy. Alors que la voiture roulait en direction du groupe, il se promit de remercier Monique. _

_Fin flash-back._

Depuis ce soir là, Joy et Largo vivent une histoire sans nuage. Ils prenaient leur temps et vivaient leur relation pleinement au grand jour. Ils ne voulaient pas se cacher car ils ne faisaient rien de répréhensible. (si ce n'est faire certaines choses interdites au moins de 18 ans dans l'appart de Largo, dans celui de Joy, dans la limousine, dans le bunker bien sûr quand Kerenski n'est pas là, etc… de vrais animaux !)

Joy avait gardé son travail de garde du corps, et comme Largo voulait protéger Joy il faisait très attention aux remarques de la jeune femme en question de sécurité et ne faisait rien qui puisse exposer la jeune femme de trop. Joy l'avait remarqué et en profitait car ça simplifiait son travail. (eh oui, il faut savoir saisir toutes les opportunités !)

C'est à ce moment précis des pensées de Largo que Joy fit son entrée dans son appart.

J : « Tu devrais travailler au lieu de rêver ! » lui dit elle avec un sourire aux lèvres qui faisaient comprendre au jeune homme que ce n'était pas pour le boulot qu'elle était là.

L : « Je faisais une pause ! » lui dit il.

J : « Si tu le dis ! Tu avais l'air ailleurs. » lui dit elle en venant s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

L : « J'étais perdu dans mes pensées… »

J : « Oh… Et à quoi pensais tu ? »

L : « A nous ! »

J : « Mais encore. »

L : « A la manière dont on s'est mis ensemble ! »

J : « Oui ! Merci Monique ! Oh tu sais qu'elle a entreprit de caser Sullivan, Simon et Kerenski ? »

L : « Oh mon dieu ! Ca ne va pas être triste ! »

Alors qu'il commençait à s'embrasser, le téléphone de Largo sonna. Il ne voulait pas répondre, alors Joy saisit le combiné et le lui tendit.

L : « Oui Gabriela. »

G : « Quelqu'un demande à vous voir, monsieur Winch. »

L : « Qui ? »

G : « Elle dit s'appeler Diana Montreuil. »

A ce nom, Largo devint tout pâle, Joy le remarqua et se dit que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas du tout lui plaire.

L : « Faites là entrez q'il vous plaît. »

G : « Bien monsieur Winch. »

Joy se leva des genoux de Largo et allait lui demander des explications, quand une jeune femme brune entra dans l'appart.

D : « Largo ! »

L : « Diana ! »

Ils s'étreignirent. Joy sentit que cette femme allait lui causer des soucis sur le plan privé. (ouais moi aussi !)

D : « Largo il faut absolument que je te parle ! » (oïe !)

Largo avait peur du ton utilisé par la jeune femme. Mais alors qu'il allait lui poser des questions Joy se rappela à son bon souvenir.

J : « Je vais te laisser, je repasserai plus tard. »

L : « Bien sûr… » il allait pour l'embrasser mais elle lui passa devant et partit de son bureau. (ça ne sent pas bon!) Largo sentit que quelque chose n'avait pas plut à Joy et il décida qu'il éclaircirait les choses le soir même quand la jeune femme passerait lui dire bonsoir avant de rentrer chez elle.

L : « Alors que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis ce matin où tu es partie sans dire au revoir il y a un an. » lui dit Largo sur le ton des reproches. (vas y petit !)

D : « Justement c'est à propos de ça que je voulais te voir… » commença la jeune femme.

L : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le jeune homme de plus en plus intrigué.

D : « Voilà, après la perte de mon mari j'étais vraiment détruite, puis il y a eut cette fameuse nuit où j'ai compris que si lui était mort, moi j'étais bel et bien en vie. » continua t-elle.

L : « Et… » encouragea Largo totalement largué.

D : « Je suis tombée enceinte Largo. » (quand je disais que je ne le entais pas !)

L : « Quoi ? »

D : « Et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit toi le père, selon les dates tu serais le père de Jack… »

L : « Jack » répéta Largo un sourire aux lèvres.

D : « Oui c'est le prénom que je lui ai donné ! Mais il est aussi possible que ce soit mon mari… »

L : « J'ai un fils ! » (c'est bon on a saisi !)

Diana le regarda un sourire aux lèvres, elle avait peur que Largo prenne mal les choses mais finalement il semblait même heureux de la nouvelle.

L : « Où est il ? »

D : « Je l'ai confié à ta secrétaire le temps que je te parle. »

Largo alors se précipita sur son téléphone et demanda à Gabriela d'amener le bébé dans son bureau. Lorsque cette dernière arriva avec le bébé, Largo n'en croyait pas ses yeux : il était magnifique et avait de magnifiques yeux bleus comme Largo. Ils restèrent dans le bureau de ce dernier à discuter pendant environ une heure puis Diana prit la décision de partir pour aller chercher un hôtel. Largo lui dit de prendre l'un des appartements réservés aux invités comme ça il pourrait profiter de son fils. Elle accepta et la secrétaire de Largo la conduisit dans un des appartements au même étage que celui de Simon.

Quand elle fut parti Largo s'assis et tout à coup une grande peur s'imissa en lui : comment allait il annoncer la nouvelle à Joy ? Et c'est pile à ce moment là que la jeune femme fit son entrée.

J : « Alors ? » dit elle sur un sourire qui faisait fondre le milliardaire.

L : « Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir. » dit Largo.

Joy perdit son sourire et la crainte remplaça sa bonne humeur.

J : « Quoi ? »

L : « Je vais tout te raconter mais promets moi de ne pas m'interrompre. »

J : « D'accord. »

Joy se sentait de moins en moins rassurée. (tu m'étonnes !)

L : « Voilà il y a un peu plus d'un an avec Simon on a rencontré le mari de Diana, Paul dans un bar et on est vite devenu ami. Puis quelques semaines plus tard il est mort dans un accident de voiture. Diana est totalement anéantie, et, l'alcool aidant, on a couché ensemble et maintenant elle a un petit garçon qui se pourrait être mon fils. » (ça a le mérite d'être clair et directe !)

Joy avait écouté Largo très attentivement. La nouvelle de cette paternité la balisait mais elle n'était incapable de dire ou de faire quelque chose tant la nouvelle l'avait secouée. Largo voyait bien que Joy était dépassée par les évènements. Alors sans dire un mot, elle se leva, et sortit de l'appartement. Largo ne put rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Joy marchait dans le building comme un automate, elle se dirigea vers le bunker, prit ses affaires sans adresser la parole à Simon ou à Kerenski qui se demander ce qui se passait, sortit du bunker et partit avec sa voiture les larmes commençant à couler sur son visage. Joy connaissait suffisamment Largo pour savoir ce qu'il ferait pour l'enfant mais et la mère ? Largo lui avait dit un jour qu'un enfant devait vivre dans un foyer uni, avec ses deux parents. Et là Largo avait un enfant mais pas avec elle… (snif !)

Pendant ce temps là Largo réfléchissait à ce qu'allait devenir sa vie avec le petit Jack… Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée. Puis il décida qu'il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un de ce qui lui arrivait et de la réaction de Joy car il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Kerenski et Simon était en pleine discussion.

S : « Elle était vraiment bizarre ! »

K : « Il s'est peut être passé quelque chose avec Largo. » émit le russe.

L : « Effectivement il s'est passé quelque chose et j'ai besoins de vous pour comprendre la réaction de Joy car je suis largué ! »

Alors Largo lui raconta l'arrivée de Diana, la discussion qu'il avait eut avec elle, sa surprise quant à la découverte de sa paternité. Il termina sur sa discussion avec Joy.

L : « Je n'ai pas réussi à la retenir, quand je lui ai attrapé le bras elle m'a fait une prise et je me suis retrouvé les fesses par terre. » (ça devait être comique à coir tout de même !) Largo sourit à la scène mais les deux autres eux ne souriaient pas du tout. Ils avaient peur que Joy fasse quelque chose d'inconsidéré et c'est Simon qui le fit comprendre à son meilleur ami.

S : « Largo c'est pas le moment de rigoler ! » dit Simon très sérieusement. « Il faut tout d'abord que tu fasse un test de paternité pour savoir si ce petit Jack est vraiment ton fils ! »

Le russe acquieça.

L : « Je te dis que c'est mon fils, il n'y a pas de doute à avoir quand on voit ses yeux ! »

S : « Alors tu vas perdre Joy. » dit Simon sur un ton fataliste.

L : « Quoi ? Mais pourquoi je la perdrai ! »

S : « Parce que ce qu'elle veut c'est ton bonheur et elle sait que ta conception de la famille c'est des parents vivant ensemble et que d'après ce que tu viens me dire ce n'est pas elle la mère. Alors elle va prendre ses affaires et elle va partir loin de toi pour que tu puisses donner cet enfant une vie famille comme tu n'en as pas eut. » (Simon respire à fond mon lapin, il est pas débile quand même ! quoi que…)

Simon avait parfaitement cerné le problème et avait clairement défini la situation. Mais Largo n'arrivait pas à croire que Joy ferait ça, elle ne pourrait pas l'abandonner comme ça juste à cause de l'arrivée de cet enfant. (c'est ce que tu crois !)

Alors il l'appela sur son portable et chez elle mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il préféra laisser les choses se tasser et ne chercha plus à la contacter. Il s'endormit cette nuit partagé par le bonheur d'être père et la peur de perdre Joy. Mais le problème c'est que Joy ne donnait plus signe de vie depuis qu'il lui avait appris pour Jack. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et Joy avait disparu de la circulation. Il commençait à s'inquiéter mais Diana l'avait convaincu que Joy avait dû s'éloigner pour faire le point et que l'arrivée de Jack avait dû beaucoup la perturber. Mais Largo avait demandé à Simon et à Kerenski de se mettre à la recherche de Joy car il avait peur que ce que lui avait prédit Simon ne se soit réalisé.

Hélas Joy était bien partie comme l'avait dit Simon, elle voulait que Largo offre à son fils la meilleure vie possible avec sa mère. Elle avait fait ses bagages et était partie sous un nom d'emprunt en Europe, pour être plus précise en France, en Haute-Savoie, dans la ville d'Annecy. Elle s'y sentait bien, elle allait souvent se balader dans les montagnes et ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Le temps passait et elle souffrait de ne pas être avec Largo mais elle se disait que c'était mieux pour lui s'il n'avait aucune contrainte pour élever son fils selon ses convictions et sa vision de la famille.

Ca faisait deux mois qu'elle était partie du groupe W sans dire un mot. Largo était inquiet mais Diana et Jack étaient là pour lui remonter le moral. Il s'était rapproché de Diana, au plus grand plaisir de cette dernière qui faisait tout pour reconquérir Largo. (quelle pébiiiiiiipppppp) Mais ce dernier pensait toujours à Joy et chaque discussion qu'il avait avec Simon, ou plutôt dispute, avait Joy pour sujet. Simon voyait d'un mauvais œil la présence permanente de Diana au groupe W. D'où les nombreuses disputes.

Mais un jour ils étaient tous au Penthouse pour une soirée entre amis où se trouvait Largo, Simon, Kerenski, Diana et Jack, Monique et John. Alors qu'ils discutaient tout à coup Monique demanda le silence.

M : « Largo ce n'est pas Joy ? »

Le sang de Largo ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita sur la télévision.

Télévision :_ « Une jeune femme américaine de 26 ans en vacances en France a été victime d'une avalanche. Cette jeune femme ne portait pas de papier sur elle mais voici son portrait. Elle a été transportée d'urgence à l'hôpital de Chambéry. Selon les médecins elle est dans un état grave. Nous vous tiendrons au courant de la suite dès que nous aurons d'avantage d'informations. »_

Lorsque le portrait de Joy apparut à la télé, Largo prit son téléphone et demanda à ce que l'on prépare le jet pour partir en France.

D : « Largo qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

L : « Je vais la chercher et la ramener ici ! » dit il sur un ton ferme et sans appel. « Diana viens avec moi. »

D : « Pourquoi ? »

L : « J'ai prévenu l'hôpital, on nous attend pour faire un test de paternité, je veux être fixé. » (vas y coco ! largue là cette grosse pébiiiiiiipppppp)

Diana n'ajouta rien et le suivi.

Largo n'avait pas décroché les machoirs depuis qu'il avait quitté New York avec Simon et Kerenski. Il se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Joy, s'il avait écouté Simon, elle ne serait jamais partie en France et ne serait pas en ce moment entre la vie et le mort. Simon et Kerenski avaient tenté de lui parler et de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais en pure perte !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Largo demanda à parler au médecin.

Med : « Bonjour, je suis le docteur Ponty, qui êtes vous ? »

L : « Je suis Largo Winch, je voudrais savoir comment va la jeune femme qui a été victime d'une avalanche ? »

Med : « Vous savez qui elle est ? »

L : « Oui elle s'appelle Joy Arden. »

Med : « Bien. »

L : « Comment va t-elle ? »

Med : « Désolé, je ne peux en parler qu'à un membre de sa famille. »

K : « C'est son fiancé. » intervint Kerenski.

Med : « Dans ce cas là, ça change tout. » Largo remercie Kerenski du regard. « Elle est dans le coma pour le moment, l'avalanche ne l'a pas trop touché mais elle s'est cogné à la tête sur un pierre. Pour le moment il n'y a pas de problème. » Largo se senti rassuré, mais il lorsqu'il entendit la fin du diagnostic du médecin il tilta.

L : « Vous pouvez répété ce que vous venez de sire s'il vous plaît ? »

Med : « Bien sûr je vous disais qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle se réveille car étant enceinte un coma prolongé peut affecté son enfant. »

S : « Elle est enceinte de combien docteur ? »

Med : « De cinq mois. »

Simon remercia le médecin et demanda si Largo pouvait aller voir Joy car ce dernier n'en revenait pas : Joy était enceinte de cinq mois et cette fois il était sûr que c'était lui le père. C'est à ce moment là que son portable sonna et le médecin qui s'est occupé des tests de paternité à New York lui apprit qu'il n'était pas le père de Jack. Il était déçu mais aussi soulagé car Joy allait revenir sans broncher dans ce cas là. Il apprit la nouvelle aux deux autres et demanda à Simon de prévenir Diana.

Lorsque Largo alla dans la chambre de Joy, il la trouva allongé, sereine, mais reliée à des tubes et des machines qui surveillaient le rythme cardiaque de Joy et du bébé. Alors Largo prit une chaise et prit la main de Joy dans la sienne.

L : « Joy il faut que tu te réveille, si tu ne le fais pour moi fais le pour notre enfant, il va avoir besoins de sa mère autant que moi j'ai besoins de toi ! » dit Largo les larmes aux yeux. Il ne put rien ajouter d'autre tellement la voir dans cet état lui faisait mal.

Il resta trois jours à ses côtés, puis un matin alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir qu'elle se réveille, il sentit une pression sur sa main, puis tout doucement Joy ouvrit les yeux. Largo fit appeler une infirmière et un médecin.

Med : « Vous pouvez vous vanter de nous avoir fait une belle frayeur Mademoiselle Arden. »

J : « Ouais ! » dit Joy en essayant de sourire. Puis elle devint toute pâle. « Mon bébé ? » demanda t-elle affolée.

Med : « Ne vous inquiétez votre bébé va très bien, il a préféré rester au chaud plus tôt que de venir se gelé avec nous ! » dit le médecin sur un ton ironique pour décontracter l'atmosphère. Ce la ne manqua pas de faire sourire tout le monde. Puis d'un regard Largo fit comprendre qu'il voulait parler à Joy en privé.

J : « Largo… » commença Joy.

L : « Non, s'il te plaît laisse moi parler ! » Elle acquieça. « Je voudrais m'excuser pour tout ce qui s'est passé… Simon m'avait prévenu que tu partirais pour que je puisse élever Jack avec sa mère mais il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas prévu c'est qu'il n'est pas mon fils contrairement à ce petit être qui grandit en toi. » il finit son petit monologue en posant sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Et à ce moment là le bébé bougea pour la première fois.

J : « Tu l'as senti ? » demanda Joy avec un grand sourire.

Largo acquieça et se mit à rire.

L : « C'est magnifique, ouah ! »

Largo était à nouveau largué mais il savait une chose il était fou de bonheur et fou amoureux de la femme qui portait son enfant !

L : « Reviens avec moi à New York, je t'en prie ! Je ne veux pas revivre ce cauchemar de ma vie sans toi ! »

Alors qu'il allait lui donner toute une liste d'arguments, elle lui posa un doigt dur les lèvres pour lui faire comprendre de se taire puis elle avança le visage du jeune homme du sien et l'embrassa. Il se recula et vit qu'elle lui souriait.

J : « Je ne veux plus vivre loin de toi et puis notre enfant va avoir besoins de toi et puis il est absolument hors de question que je sois la seule çà me lever à trois heure du matin pour les biberons et les couches ! » (ça au moins c'est un argument de choc !)

Largo sourit à la réponse de la jeune femme et alors qu'ils allaient à nouveau s'embrasser Simon arriva.

S : « Largo est-ce que tu pou… Oops désolé ! »

L : « Ca t'arrive de frapper avant d'entrer ? » lui demanda t-il avec un sourire débile béa aux lèvres.

S : « Non ma maman m'a pas appris donc… » (mesdames il faut que quelqu'un apprenne à Simon à frappe aux portes avant d'entrer ! Vous bousculez pas surtout ! allez soyez sympa, juste une volontaire ! bon ben je crois que je vais devoir m'y coller merci !)

Voyant que Largo allait continuer dans sa lancée Joy mit fin au débat tout de suite.

J : « Tu préfères te prendre la tête avec Simon ou m'embrasser hein ? » lui demanda t-elle un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Le milliardaire ne se fit pas prier et embrassa avec passion la jeune.

Quand ils rentrèrent à New York, Diana et Jack avait vidé les lieux, Largo avait fait comprendre à Diana que sa vie était avec Joy mais qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne soit pas là lorsqu'ils allaient rentrer pur leur bien à tous. Elle en avait été d'accord et était rentrer chez elle.

Un mois après Joy Arden devenait Joy Winch au plus grand plaisir de Largo. Et trois mois après leur mariage, Joy accouchait. Les premières contractions avaient eut lieu lors d'un conseil d'administration. Joy avait appelé Largo sur son portable et lui avait dit, je cite : « ramène tes fesses au penthouse et appelle une ambulance car il est absolument hors de question que j'accouche dans cette tour pleine d'abrutis ! » Largo raccrocha vite et partit sans demander son reste. Il avait seulement dit à John que c'était le moment. Celui ci expliqua alors aux membres du conseil que bientôt un autre Winch vivrait au sein du groupe W. Joy mit au monde une petite fille qui avait hérité des yeux bleus de son papa et du caractère bien trempée de sa mère qu'ils appelèrent Emma, comme la mère de Joy. Largo était le plus fier des pères, il était tellement fier qu'il alla jusqu'à aller parler de son plein grès à la presse. Cette petite fille eut rapidement de la compagnie : deux frères jumeaux suivirent, Thomas et Kiviann, puis une autre fille qui s'appela Danitza, comme la mère de Largo car ce dernier l'avait retrouvé mais hélas elle était morte. Joy jugea que quatre enfants étaient plus que bien pour elle car ils étaient tous turbulents et passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans le bunker à pirater des fichiers et apprendre à se servir d'armes style 9 mm avec tonton Georgie en ce qui concerne les filles Winch et à draguer tout ce qui bouge pour ces messieurs avec tonton Simon. Ca faisait halluciner Joy et Largo, quant à lui, ça le faisait rire. Imaginez quand votre fille de trois ans va dire au chef de la sécurité d'une boutique que son coffre à jouer est plus en sécurité que les bijoux qu'il doit surveiller et qu'en plus elle lui dit que ses caméras et ses détecteurs de mouvements ne sont pas placés à des endroits stratégiques ! Ou alors quand votre fils de cinq et son frère vont trouver deux petites filles de huit ans pour jouer au docteur !

Mais finalement, malgré les épreuves que Joy et Largo avaient bien pu traversé, ils étaient toujours ensemble même si la commission adriatique leur faisait des misères ! Il n'y a pas à dire, quoi qu'il arrive ce sera toujours Joy et Largo !

Fin.


End file.
